wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
George
George '''is a CPU Mii in Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, he is at level 131+ (the 9th worst player). In Basketball, he has a level of 431+, playing with Chika and Matt, and he is not good but decent. In Table Tennis, '''George is near Pro Class and he is good. His level is 866+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 33rd out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, George is a Master Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 25 edits on "Edit category badge Miis" articles. * His Japanese name is Jōji '(ジョージ''). * '''George is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in the level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often. * George appears in 10 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Similar to Eduardo, Takumi, Tomoko, Steph, Hiroshi, Martin, Miguel, Fritz, Keiko, Saburo, Sarah, Tatsuaki, Sakura, Alisha and Giovanna, he isn't a Pro at any sport in Wii Sports Resort, Cycling being the only exception to this. Gallery GeorgeDACotQR.JPG|George's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-29-3.png|George's Badge. George Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against George in Swordplay Duel. Swordplay People.jpg|George is on the left. 20180210_121452.jpg|George and his teammates Chika and Matt in Basketball. 20180210_072643.jpg|George in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG_0181.JPG|George about to play a Table Tennis match. 2018-03-23 (14).png|George (right) as a 3-heart rival in Swordplay Showdown. 1531955206740335418984.jpg IMG_0492.JPG|George playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0758.JPG IMG_0811.JPG|George Swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-28 (42).png|George (left) in Cycling. 2018-10-01 (62).png 2018-10-07 (26).png Matt, George, and Alisha participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Oscar, Tomoko, Theo, Yoko, George, Lucia, Tatsuaki, Stephanie, and Matt featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Hayley, and George participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Ai, Gabi, Elisa, Asami, and George featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png George, Yoko, and Akira participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png George participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png George, Sota, Miguel, Megan, Silke, and Marco featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png George as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png George, Lucia, and Takumi participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Takumi and George participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Takumi, Lucia, and George participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png George in Bowling.JPG Andy and George wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png George in Showdown.png IMG 1680.jpg Tommy, George, Steph and Matt participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png IMG 1941.jpg IMG 1958.jpg Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Cycling Pros Category:Non-American Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Orange Males Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Edit badge Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Double Badge Miis Category:One-time Pro Category:Miis Who Love Orange Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges